


Dancing in the Dark

by jane_fucking_seymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_fucking_seymour/pseuds/jane_fucking_seymour
Summary: Years after the last historemix was sung, the queens are out and about, living their lives. During a fundraising gala, Katherine encounters a very peculiar, "mysterious" Lady on the dance floor. Whoever could it be?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Dancing in the Dark

It had been years since Six the Musical went dark.

The queens had since moved on with their lives:

Catherine had finally gone back home. The oldest queen took the funds given to her by the Spanish government and settled back in her home from way back when, unrecognizable at first but eventually found to be familiar. She had intended to live alone, not wanting to influence anyone else’s decisions about the next chapter in their lives, but of course Maria refused to be anywhere else but her mistress’ side. Catherine Parr, somewhat surprisingly, joined her, and the trio settled down in a comfortable estate and started up their own non-profit to help combat illiteracy for womxn around the world.

Anne Boleyn had immediately approached Maggie to live with her in France, offering her a chance to start up a new type of performance art: livestreaming on Twitch and posting blogs on YouTube. The duo became wildly popular online, filming anything from travel blogs to personal monologues to wacky edits that went viral as soon as they were published. Anne also worked closely with women’s shelters to help women affected by domestic violence get back on their feet.

Surprisingly, Anne and Maggie were not alone in the neighborhood: right next door was Jane Seymour and Joan Muertas, with some of the most successful baking and craft videos on the internet. Jane had expressed an interest in leaving England altogether long before the show ended, and once it did, she jumped at the opportunity to go anywhere but there. Anne and Jane’s friendship had come a long way since the start, and now the two were constantly collaborating, constantly working together as much as possible, the unstoppable duo of the internet being able to support themselves, their ladies, and their shared need to support women’s shelters.

Anna of Cleves had, naturally, been one of the more adventurous queens post-show, taking Bessie with her on a trip around the world before they both settled down in Germany. Bessie became Anna’s executive assistant at her fashion company, which was dedicated to creating fashionable wardrobes for womxn of all shapes, sizes, and budgets. Their company grew to become one of the most successful brands in the world, and Anna found herself sitting on a throne of her own making.

This left the fifth queen, Katherine Howard, who had decided to do something surprising: not only to stay in London, but to work at the  _ Tower of London _ , of all places. At first, the other queens objected, and all offered (some begged) Katherine to come with them elsewhere. Katherine, though, always felt a pull to her death place, always felt connected to it ever since she returned. She had decided that it was where she belonged, morbidly enough, and she strived to not only overcome her fears, but to help others do so as well. She told her story to the world as the most popular tour guide in the Tower and then campaigned to strengthen laws and regulations regarding sexual assault and child exploitation, helping children around the world to never be in the place she once was. She became a beacon of hope for many around the world, dedicating her life to the cause with the Tower of London now her home away from home.

This led to present day, where Katherine was getting ready for the biggest fundraising gala of the year: the Howard Banquet.

The Howard Banquet was named after Katherine herself, who would bring in hundreds of millions of dollars to be split amongst charities worldwide. It took up much of her attention for the past few months to plan the yearly event, with celebrities and the best of people invited to celebrate the importance of the charities involved and to help campaign for better and more accessible resources around the world. It was to be done at the Pavilion at the Tower of London, as it always was, as a nod to Katherine’s own history.

The red carpet was set out and Katherine was the first to enter the building, going through the press line and meeting with some board of directors. Her flowing dark pink dress was a highlight, and she smiled brightly as she explained it was made by Cleves Designs, per usual. As she continued into the venue, her friends from the Tower of London soon joined her, and the party started.

She was enjoying herself on the dance floor when she suddenly stops, feeling… weird. Something in the back of her head was telling her to look around, that something was there… and sure enough, there was.

A woman in a dark yellow and black dress walked through the outskirts of the dancing, and Katherine barely saw her. Her hair was up in her signature ponytail, though, curly locks bouncing as she tried to swiftly move through the crowd. Even with the darkened room and strobe lights, Katherine saw the girl look for her out of the corner of her eye, eyes widen, then try to move faster through the crowd, towards the open bar.

Target acquired.

Katherine instantly was on the move, going straight past everyone else, ignoring the questioning calls from her friends as she beelined straight to the accelerating person. Just before the girl turned a corner, Katherine was suddenly in front of her, narrowing her eyes.

“... Maria?”

Maria de Salinas was trying to look everywhere but Katherine at the moment, even though she was cornered. She looked to her left, and Katherine followed. She looked to her right, Katherine moved right into her eyeline. Finally, Maria simply decided to look at the corner, and Katherine actually wedged herself between the wall and Maria to get the girl to look at her. 

“Maria!!!” Katherine says, smiling brightly. “Come on, I know you can see me!”

Maria sighed, shaking her head, before she looked right at Katherine.

“Ohhh, Katherine!” She says, giving a small smile. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“Yeah-huh,” Katherine replies, raising an eyebrow and not at all hiding the smirk on her face. “In my own gala? That is named after me?”

Maria scrambles for an answer.

“Funny coincidence, eh?”

Katherine stares at her for a moment more before throwing herself into Maria’s arms. Maria laughs, holding her tightly, swinging her around before Katherine continues to talk, not letting go of Kat’s hands.

“Why are you here?!?” Katherine asks. “Did they ask you to perform? They didn’t tell me the singing list, that wasn’t my department this year, but-”

“Shh, Kat, no I’m not part of the band,” Maria replies. “I’m just here.”

Katherine tilts her head. “Alone?”

Maria blinks. “Yeah.”

Katherine narrows her eyes again. “No, you’re not.”

Maria raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“You callin’ me a liar, Kitty-Kat?”

“Where is she?”

“Dunno who you’re talking about, babes.”

Katherine is still not buying it.

“You’re never too far apart, she’s definitely here.”

“Who?”

“Catherine!”

“Don’t know anyone by that name, nope.”

“Wot?!?” Katherine asks, and Maria laughs loudly.

“Listen, even if I knew where they were-”

But Maria realizes her mistake too late.

“THEY?!?” Katherine yells, so loudly it’s clear over the music and everyone stares. “THEY are here?!?”

Maria definitely realizes that she had said too much, and she mock-zips up her lips and refuses to budge afterwards, winking at the girl before rushing off. Katherine tries to follow, but Maria is lost in the crowd.

Kat huffs, annoyed, but not deterred.

She knows that Maria was headed towards the tables, so she casually wanders over there, trying to look the least suspicious possible. She sees Maria lock eyes with her across the way, then heads back towards the bar…

… but that doesn’t make sense, considering the lady was going for a drink, she assumes for Catherine and Cathy. Maria is definitely leading her astray.

With a smirk, Katherine takes her phone out and texts Cathy:

[Text: Parr] I know you’re here.

Katherine scans the room, waiting to see if there’s anyone around that opens their phone. She looks around long enough to get a reply:

[Text: Parr] Not sure what you mean, babes.

Katherine scoffs at that; she’s definitely here. No way she’s not. 

She wanders around the table section, keeping a close eye on who is sitting and her surroundings: there’s not much rhyme or reason to the people around her, so she goes one by one, looking for anything 

There’s a person in a tux.

There’s the host of the evening.

There’s a guy with a service dog.

There’s eight women with their backs turned to her trying to avoid being caught.

There’s a group of women from the shelter.

There’s a family receiving an award tonight.

There’s-

Wait.

She goes back to the third from last group, narrowing her eyes once again. There’s a woman in a gorgeous dark yellow dress, similar to Maria’s but a bit more lavish, golden jewelry complimenting the outfit. There’s a woman in a long, green dress, sleeves included. There’s a third woman in a black and white jumpsuit. There’s a fourth woman in a maroon tux. There’s a fifth woman in a blue suit. And finally, there are three women in dresses similar to the one in green, the one in black and white, and the one in red.

And all of them are absolutely refusing to look in any direction.

Again, the girl makes a beeline towards her target, avoiding even Maria’s call. When she gets close, she can hear them talking.

“Do you think she saw us?” Asks the girl in blue.

“I doubt it, there’s so many people here,” the woman in yellow says.

“I don’t know, she already caught Maria, I bet she’s definitely looking for Catherine,” says the woman in red.

“Maybe we should huddle up around her?” the one in black and white asks. “Might be easier to hide you.”

Katherine steps up and gently pushes her way into the group.

“Yeah, that might work,” Katherine says, as calmly as possible. “Maybe you should just call Maria back, might work.”

“Good idea, Kit-” the green dress lady says, but then she gasps.

The collective scream from the queens and ladies in the circle is enough to shock everyone around them.

Katherine is instantly embraced by the queens, laughing as they all take turns saying hello. She can barely speak with how excited she is, bouncing on her toes as she talks excitedly.

“You’re all here?!?” she asks, bouncing more and more and more. “Why are you all here?!?”

“We were invited,” Jane replies with a massive grin. “By your foundation. It was supposed to be a surprise, but, well…” Jane shrugs.

Maria happens upon them then, sighing playfully before she gently puts a hand on Katherine’s shoulder, causing Katherine to moreso bounce faster but not as big as before in place.

“I’m sorry, I thought I could sneak past her,” Maria says with a chuckle. “She’s too good at this.”

“I just! It’s been forever since last, and I miss you all, and-!” Katherine says, right before she goes for another hug to the most close person - Maggie this time, who welcomes the affection. “I missed you all a lot.”

Jane gently brings her girl into another hug. “We all missed you, too. And it was great fun catching up with everyone.”

Katherine nods happily, smiling so widely her face hurts. 

The rest of the evening, Katherine is never far away from her queens and ladies, dancing the night away. Even during the performances and the awards and the speeches, Katherine is arm in arm with at least one queen, clearly showing how much she missed them.

Towards the end of the night, Katherine and the others are outside, taking a breather in the warm night air, the Tower of London now a comforting sight behind them. 

“So, when’s the next time you lot will be around my neck of the woods?” Katherine asks, sipping on a glass of wine.

“Well, actually-” Maria starts, but Joan picks up.

“Jane and I are here for the next week,” she replies.

“Oh! Would you look at that?” Bessie says, looking at her smirking queen. “We’re the same.”

“Snap,” Maggie replies. “Anne and I are here for that long, too.”

“And us!” Maria finally gets in. “Cathy, Catalina and I are hanging out for the week.”

Katherine’s jaw straight drops.

“You’re… you’re all here? For the week?”

When they nod… well, Katherine tears up.

“Oh, love, I’m sorry,” Anna says, grabbing a napkin to help Katherine dry her eyes. “Is that too much?”

Jane is immediately at her side, a hand on her girl’s back, but when Katherine looks up, she’s smiling. They’re happy tears.

“I just! It’s been forever, and now I have you lot for the full week!” Katherine says, laughing loudly. “I just… I love you guys, you know that right?”

“Awww, Kit!” Anne says, moving to hug her cousin. “It’s okay. We’re here for the next week. For whatever you want.”

Katherine smiles brightly, nodding happily.

“I think this’ll be the best week ever!”


End file.
